


I'm Not Sick

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Ignorant of Sickness, Reverse Paladins, Sick Characters, Sick Fic, Sickness, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Anonymous asked:A fic where Lance really is sick but isn't feeling it yet so he doesn't believe them when they say he's sick and he just tries to go along his day normally while everyone else is like "Go to bed!" or "Just sit down."





	I'm Not Sick

“I told you, Hunk, I feel fine,” Lance muttered, but the congestion in his voice was not agreeing with him.

“You sound awful; just let me look you over,” Hunk insisted.

“Stop fussing already, I’m good!” Lance broke off into a series of wet coughs that made even Keith raise an eyebrow from across the room where he sat on the couch.

“You do sound rough,” Keith interrupted, “If you ask me, you should go to the med bay.”

“Then it’s a good thing no one asked you,” Lance huffed. “Seriously, guys, do you not trust me to tell you if I was actually sick?”

“It’s not that,” Hunk backpedaled. “I’m just trying to look out for you.”

Lance heaved a congested sigh of guilt and finally gave in.

“All right, all right. Enough with the sad eyes. Do what you must,” he said with a flourish of his hand. Keith and Hunk led him to the couch, and he sat down as Hunk’s hands probed him.

“You’re seriously not feeling this fever?” Hunk asked incredulously. Lance looked puzzled and shook his head, pressing his own hand to his forehead.

“Fever?” He couldn’t feel a difference, but Hunk’s palm was cool against his skin.

“Yeah, dude,” Hunk said sympathetically, “You’ve got a pretty nasty fever. Let’s get you situated on the couch –you’re not going anywhere for a while.”

Lance’s reassurances that he was fine and that he didn’t have any symptoms of illness became less and less frequent throughout the day, as the other paladins went about their business while he was confined to the couch.

For the first two hours, no one could walk anywhere near the briefing room without getting whined at by Lance about how unnecessary this was and how much he wanted to get up and do something.

Gradually, however, the complaints slowed to a stop. When Lance glanced up at Keith as he walked toward the training room and didn’t say anything, alarm bells went off in Keith’s head.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked, watching as Lance’s head fell limply back against the couch after he picked it up to see who was talking to him.

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, “Hunk was right.”

Keith smirked and palmed Lance’s forehead, feeling the heat–not good, but no higher than earlier. “He usually is.”


End file.
